Super Megaforce Tribute 7: The Final Showdown (To be Re-written)
by Unversed333
Summary: The Rangers face their biggest challenge yet when Zilas/Jordan damages their morphing powers, leaving them unable to use their Super Mode. Now truly on their own, the Rangers must find a way to defeat Vrak's newest recruits and save free Jordan from the Armada's control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the long wait and the constant re-uploads on this story. My classes have eaten up all of my time, and I haven't been able to focus on this tribute. My goal is to finish this by the end of summer, at the latest the end of the year.

Anyway, here it is the final tribute of my Super Megaforce Tribute Series. Originally it was going to focus on Jordan/Zilas, but I decided to beef it up into a team episode, in which every one gets a little focus. This tribute will lead directly into Vrak is Back.

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

 _Within the City_

 _The Rangers, except for Orion, stood several feet away from an Armada commander and a squad of Bruisers._

 _All five were morphed as Super Mega and holding Legendary Ranger keys and their morphers._

 _"Let's go legendary!" Troy commanded as he placed the key into the morpher and activated it as did the other four._

 _"Attack!" The monster bellowed._

 _The Bruisers charged toward the Rangers, who did the same._

 _As they raced toward their enemies, the Rangers morphed into the Jungle Fury Rangers. They quickly sped past the incoming Bruisers, slashing them with their claws. The Bruisers went down instantly._

 _The monster gasped in shock. "Uh-oh!"_

 _Gia and Emma stood side by side as they approached the monster._

 _"Surprised?" Gia quipped as she and Emma made their attack on the Commander._

 _Gia and Emma both punched the Monster with their fists (and in Emma's case, her Rhino Blade). They quickly stepped out of the way, allowing Noah and Jake to jump forward and deliver several kicks on the monster._

 _Troy rushed forward as Noah and Jake got out of the way._

 _"Take this!" Troy shouted as he punched the monster several times in the gut._

 _When Troy finished his attack, he placed both hands on the monster's gut. The other Rangers rushed behind Troy and placed their hands on each other's shoulders._

 _"Animal Spirits, Unite!" The five Rangers shouted, causing a wave of energy to engulf the monster and knock him back._

 _"My turn!" A voice shouted._

 _Orion flipped over the Rangers, landing in front of them. Once he was back on his feet, he pulled out his Silver Morpher and a new Ranger Key. He placed the key into his morpher._

 _"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode….White Ranger!" Orion declared as he morphed into the Mighty Morphin White Ranger._

 _The monster slowly got back on its feet, but became frightened at the sight of the Sixth Ranger._

 _Orion smirked from behind his helmet._

 _"I'd like you to meet Saba." Orion quipped as he pulled out the enchanted sword._

 _"No!" The monster screamed as Orion leaped into the air._

 _"Saba Sword Slash!" Orion yelled as he slashed the monster._

 _Fatally wounded by the attack, the monster began to erupt with explosions before slowly falling to the ground and exploding._

 _Orion and the other Rangers de-morphed back to Super Mega._

 _"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" Troy declared as he raised his saber in triumph._

"UHHHHH!" An angered voice roared as the screen cracked.

Zilas had been watching the Rangers fight the monster from a computer screen in the Armada Warship. Angered at what he saw, Zilas slammed his fist on the screen, cracking it in the process

Damaras who was standing several feet away, approached the warrior. "Calm down, Zilas."

Zilas threw a glare at Damaras, causing the general to back away.

"Those Rangers are growing stronger every day, Damaras." Zilas growled as he continued to watch the broken screens.

At that moment, Vrak and Levira entered the command Center, deep in conversation.

"You're taking him where?" Zilas heard Levira say.

"To my secret underwater lair." Vrak replied. "And that is all I am going to say."

Noticing his superior's presence, Zilas stalked toward Vrak.

"Ah, Zilas." Vrak greeted as he noticed his henchman. "We were just looking for you."

Zilas ignored his superior's words. "Sire, please, send me down to finish those Rangers. This time I won't fail you."

Vrak turned his head around nonchalantly and slowly walked over to the window, not speaking a single word.

"Please, Sire, give me another chance. I promise to make those Rangers pay for humiliating us."

Vrak eyed Zilas cautiously.

"Hm." Vrak pondered for several seconds as he walked over to the throne.

As he sat down, Vrak came to a decision.

"Very well, Zilas." Vrak finally said. "I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

Zilas bowed before Vrak. "Thank you, sire. I vow to not return until all of those Rangers are destroyed."

Damaras stepped forward. "If this is so, I trust that you have a plan, Vrak?"

"Of course, Damaras." Vrak replied. "In the meantime, Zilas, you are to return to Earth to await further instructions."

"Acknowledged." Zilas nodded before taking his leave.

* * *

 _Ernie's Brainfreeze, Next day_

The Rangers were all gathered around a table watching Noah typing on his laptop.

Orion walked past the group after delivering a batch of smoothies to a group of people at another table.

As Noah skimmed through the Ranger database on his laptop, he noticed something different.

"Orion, you gotta see this." Noah called.

After receiving payment from the customers, Orion walked over to his friends, who had gathered around to see what was on Noah's computer.

"Check it out." Noah told them as he clicked a folder on the Ranger database.

The Lightspeed Rescue folder opened up, which included information on the Titanium Ranger.

"It looks like using the key transferred all its information into the database." Noah assumed.

Jake leaned in and began checking out the Lightspeed Rescue's arsenal.

"Man, these Rangers had some cool wheels." Jake sighed as a picture of the team's Rescue Rover.

"Looks like the Titanium powers are here to stay." Troy grinned as he saw that the Lightspeed Rescue folder had added the Titanium powers.

"Hey, Orion?" Ernie called.

Orion looked up at his boss. "Yeah, Ernie?"

"Could you give that man this smoothie?" Ernie asked as he held up a cup.

"Sure thing, Ernie." Orion smiled as he took the smoothie and walked over to the table.

As Orion walked closer, he recognized the person sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey, Jordan." Orion greeted him cheerfully. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Jordan looked up at Orion with a small glare. Slightly unnerved, Orion talked some more.

"Um, here's your smoothie you asked for." Orion went on as he placed the smoothie on the table. "That will be 3 dollars."

Jordan continued to glare at Orion as he dug into his pockets. He pulled out a five dollar bill and slapped it on the table.

Orion slowly picked the bill off the table as he continued to eye Jordan. He looked at the bill's value.

"Um, I'll be right back with your change in a sec." Orion quivered.

"Don't bother." Jordan said before Orion could walk away.

Orion eyed Jordan in confusion. "Um, okay. Well, I hope you have a nice day."

Jordan watched as Orion went over to return the money to Ernie before the other Rangers called him back to their table. They all resumed their conversations, laughing and enjoying their company.

Jordan couldn't help but feel hatred toward them. While he hated all of them in his own way, the one he truly hated the most was Troy.

He always had it out for Troy. When Vrak made him evil, he had finally realized Troy was the Red Ranger all along. He wanted what Troy had: Friends, being a superhero, and possibly even someone to love him. How was it that this new kid made so many friends in such a short amount of time, while he had to lie in order for people to even notice him. It just wasn't fair.

At that moment, Jordan was getting a mental message from Vrak.

 _Zilas return to the ship, immediately._

"Understood." Jordan acknowledged.

Jordan got up and walked toward the outside of the Brainfreeze and into the rest of the mall. He was almost out the door when he bumped into a middle aged man who was walking by.

"Sorry, young man." The old man apologized.

"You better be, grandpa." Jordan snapped rudely. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Leaving the old man in shock, Jordan walked away in a huff.

The Rangers looked up to see what the commotion was, but Jordan was already gone.

"What's up with Jordan?" Gia wondered.

"Ah, who knows?" Jake shrugged.

The others went back to their conversations except Troy, who was still bothered by Jordan's rude behavior.

As Troy looked back to the entrance of the Brainfreeze, his eyes fell on the middle-aged man who bumped into Jordan.

The man was apparently watching Jordan leave. Once it seemed that Jordan was gone, the man looked inside the Brainfreeze, accidentally locking eyes with Troy for a few seconds. Without another word, the man resumed his walk through the mall.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before." Troy pondered.

"Earth to Troy!" Emma said loudly, as she shook Troy's shoulder

Troy was brought back to reality by the Pink Ranger

"Yeah, sorry guys." Troy apologized as he rejoined the conversation. "What were we talking about?"

"Well, Noah and I were talking about the Red Mobile Armor Vehicle." Orion told him.

* * *

 _Armada Warship, Command Room_

The sliding doors opened as Vrak walked inside the Command Room, where Damaras and Levira were waiting for him.

"So?" Levira asked anxiously.

Vrak eyed Levira. "It has been done, Levira."

"So what now, sir?" Damaras inquired.

Vrak walked over to Damaras locking eyes with him.

"You and Levira will remain here while I finish the final steps in my plan." Vrak replied. "You are to not interfere with my plans to conquer this planet until I return. Do you understand?"

"But what if Zilas..." Levira asked.

"Do you understand?" Vrak said sternly.

Taken aback by Vrak's tone, Levira and Damaras nodded hesitantly.

"Good, then I will leave both in charge of the ship until my associates and I return." Vrak stated before walking back to the doors.

After Vrak left the room, Damaras and Levira turn to face each other, both confused by Vrak's attitude.

"He's changed since he left for the Warstar aliens." Damaras stated.

* * *

 _Harwood County, downtown_

The Rangers were walking home, as Orion had finally gotten off work. They all were almost home when Emma noticed something in the distance.

"Guys, what's that?" Emma asked as she pointed at the hilly area of the city.

The Rangers looked in that direction, noticing smoke arising from the trees.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Troy told the others before running down the street.

* * *

The Rangers had finally arrived in the quarry. And just in time, too, as a group of Bruisers and X-Borgs had arrived and they were headed toward the city.

"Guys, it's morphin time!" Troy commanded as the Rangers summoned their Ranger keys and morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!" The Rangers declared as they activated their morphers.

The X-Borgs and Bruisers finally notice the six rangers.

"Let's go to work!" Troy quipped.

The Rangers summoned their blasters and sabers before rushing in to fight the Bruisers and X-Borgs.

After a few seconds of fighting, the group decided it was time to go legendary.

"Let's use the Mystic Rangers!" Troy commanded as he clicked his belt summoning the Red Mystic Ranger Key.

The others summoned their respective keys as well and held out their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode...Mystic Force!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Troy declared.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" Noah declared.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" Jake declared.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" Emma declared.

"Solaris Knight!" Orion declared.

The Rangers stood in formation. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The X-Borgs and Bruisers charged at the Rangers.

"Hyah!" The Rangers grunted as they split up and took on the foot-soldiers.

* * *

"Magi Staff, Axe mode!" Jake declared as he changed his staff to its axe mode. "Get ready for some earth shattering results. HYAH!"

Jake slammed his axe on the ground, creating a shockwave that engulfed the X-Borgs in smoke.

"Magi Staff, Water power!" Noah declared as he raised his staff toward the Bruisers. "Surf's up!"

His staff shot several powerful blasts of water that propelled the Bruisers into the air. Once Noah stopped, the Bruisers fell back to the ground, weakened.

* * *

Emma was surrounded by a group of X-Borgs.

"Well, boys, let's see where the wind takes you!" Emma quipped as she pulled out her Magi Staff. "Magi Staff, Tornado Power!"

Using the wind generated from her staff, Emma twirled around and around until she created a tornado that blew all the enemies away.

"Whew, now that was a breeze!" Emma quipped.

* * *

"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!" Gia declared as she switched her weapon's feature. "Hyah!"

Aiming her weapon at the X-Borgs that were coming from every direction, Gia did a 360 spin as she fired lightning blasts at them.

* * *

"Magi Staff, Sword mode!" Troy grunted as he twirled his weapon around in his hand.

The Bruisers approached him, but Troy merely slashed them away with his fiery sword.

Troy rushed in with his Magi Sword, and began slashing the remaining X-Borgs with ease.

"Orion, finish them off!" Troy shouted.

Orion leaped over Troy, landing on his feet. Seeing the remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers coming at them, Orion pulled out his Laser Lamp and aimed at them.

"Jenji Shining Attack!" Orion declared as he pulled the Lamp's trigger, firing a golden blast that slowly took the shape of Jenji. This blast pummeled the Bruisers and X-Borgs until they all exploded.

"Yes!" Troy and Orion cheered.

* * *

The Ranger re-grouped and de-morphed back to Super Mega.

"Is it me, or was that a little too easy?" Jake inquired.

"Yeah, no commanders, no Zilas..." Troy began.

"Look out!" Orion shouted as he pushed Troy aside.

Before anyone else could react, Orion was hit by a massive energy blast. The sheer force of the blast managed to blow Orion into the forest that was near the quarry.

"Orion!" Emma cried out as Orion disappeared into the forest.

"So, Rangers, you made it." A sickening voice chuckled.

The Rangers turned around to see Zilas making his way toward them.

"Zilas!" Jake seethed.

"You all arrived just in time." Zilas sneered. "I told you the last time we met that I would destroy you all. And I intend to keep that promise."

"Listen to us, Zilas." Troy began.

"No, you listen, Red Ranger!" Zilas barked. "You and your friends have humiliated me for the last time. And now you are going to pay for it."

Zilas summoned his blaster and fired several rounds at the rangers, engulfing them in smoke.

The Rangers escaped with little harm.

"Have it your way, Zilas." Troy sighed in defeat before turning around to face his teammates. "Guys, it's time to go legendary!"

"Good idea." Noah stated. "Let's use the Galaxy Rangers this time!"

"Alright, I've always wanted to use these guys again!" Jake agreed as the Rangers summoned new Ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…..Lost Galaxy!"

"Galaxy Red!" Troy declared.

"Galaxy Blue!" Noah declared.

"Galaxy Yellow!" Gia declared.

"Galaxy Green!" Jake declared.

"Galaxy Pink!" Emma declared.

"Go Galactic!"

Zilas was unfazed at the Rangers new modes.

"Quasar Sabers!" The Rangers shouted as they summoned their chief weapons.

Zilas summoned his Sword before rushing in to engage the Rangers. He made contact with Jake first who rose his saber to strike. Zilas managed to block it with his sword.

"You forget we creamed you last time right?" Jake taunted.

Zilas snickered. "Have you forgotten that you can't destroy me?"

Zilas kicked Jake in the gut, causing the Green Ranger to stumble backwards. Zilas then fired his blaster at Jake, wounding him.

Emma, leaping over Jake, attempted to slash her sword against Zilas but was shot by her opponent's blast causing her to stumble. Zilas took advantage of this and slashed her away.

Turning to face Gia, Zilas fired several rounds on her. The Yellow Ranger managed to deflect several of his blasts using her Saber before rushing over to engage him. Sadly, Gia's sword skills were inferior compared to Zilas, who matched each of her moves to the latter. She eventually made a false move, allowing Zilas to slash her and kick her aside.

Noah and Troy both teamed up together and tried fighting Zilas together. Unfortunately, they weren't doing any better. It was hard to fight Zilas without seriously hurting him.

Zilas blasted Noah away with his gun and began to use his sword to fight Troy, who matched his attacks blow for blow. Finally, the two entered a standoff when their swords were locked together.

"Listen, Zilas, we can help you break the hold the Armada has on you!" Troy pleaded as he held his sword against Zilas.

"You're a fool, Red Ranger!" Zilas snarled as he pushed his sword against Troy, knocking the Ranger back.

"Troy!" The other rangers cried out as they rushed to his side.

"None of you get it!" Zilas laughed maniacally. "I want to be this way. I like the way I am now. I'm no longer a weakling that everyone pushes around anymore. Even by you."

Zilas fired a massive blast at the Rangers, engulfing them in an explosion. As the smoke cleared, the Rangers were revealed to have de-morph completely.

"My sole mission was to destroy you Rangers once and for all." Zilas scoffed as he watched the de-morphed Rangers slowly get back on their feet. "Not just for the Armada, but for myself. I made a vow to make you Rangers cower before me, begging for mercy that I will never give you. And when this planet is under the Armada's control, I will end your lives."

The Rangers groaned as they recovered from Zilas' attack, which had not injured them too badly.

Troy turned around to speak to the others. "Guys, we can't give up now."

"But Troy... none of the Rangers mode are strong enough." Noah began.

"Then we just keep trying more." Troy told them. "Ready?"

The Rangers pulled out their keys and morphers once more.

"Super Mega-" The Rangers began before being cut off by loud cymbals clanging

Standing behind the Rangers was Atecus, who was holding two cymbals in his hands. Before the Rangers could react, he clanged the instruments together, creating a sound wave that flung the Rangers off their feet. In the process, the Rangers dropped their keys and morphers.

The Rangers scrambled to get their Ranger keys. Fortunately, they got to them before the alien simian could.

"Got them!" Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Forgetting something, Rangers?" Zilas snickered.

Troy and the others looked up to see that Zilas had their Super Mega morphers. In his free hand, he held his blaster, which he aimed at the morphers.

"NO!" Emma cried out.

But it was too late, as Zilas fired his blaster, engulfing the devices in a tiny explosion.

"Oh, were these yours?" Zilas asked in a mockingly caring tone. "Here, you can have them back."

He tossed the broken morphers toward the Rangers.

The Rangers looked at their broken morphers in shock and sadness. Not only were they not able to morph into Super Mega, they could no longer use the Legendary Rangers powers.

"Let's see how long you Ranger will survive without your powers." Zilas boasted. "TuskSpike, come forth!"

The Rangers looked up in shock at the new Commander jumping into the scene.

"Come on!" Jake groaned in frustration. "There are more of these creeps?"

"Rangers, let me introduce you all to me my newest ally." Zilas announced. "This is Tuskspike, one of the personal commanders that serve the Prince."

"Serves the Prince?" Noah repeated. "But we defeated the Prince."

Zilas grinned at the Ranger's ignorance. "Or so you thought."

"Guys, focus!" Troy commanded. "He's just trying to throw us off."

"Now, Rangers, without your powers, you are completely defenseless against me." Zilas taunted. "You have no choice but to accept your fate."

Troy looked up at Zilas with a smug grin on his face.

"What's so funny, Red Ranger?" Zilas barked.

"You're forgetting one thing, Zilas." Troy informed him. "We were already Rangers before the Armada came to this planet."

The others grinned as well, knowing what Troy was going at.

The Rangers pulled out their Gosei Morphers and Power Cards. "It's morphin time!"

"Go, Go, Megaforce!" The Five Rangers declared as they placed their cards into their morphers and activated them.

"Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!" Troy declared.

"Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink!" Emma declared.

"Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black!" Jake declared.

"Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow!" Gia declared.

"Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue!" Noah declared.

The Rangers stood in formation. "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!"

The Rangers stared daggers at Zilas.

"Well, this does complicate things, but it matters not." Zilas stated. "Once I find your Silver Ranger and take his Ranger key, then nothing will stop the Armada from destroying this planet." Turning to face his henchmen. "TuskSpike, take care of these fools."

With that said, Zilas made a break for the forest while Atecus teleported away.

"Stop!" Troy shouted as he attempted to follow Zilas, only to be stopped by the TuskSpike.

"We don't think so, Red Ranger!" TuskSpike growled in unison.

"Troy, we have to take this guy out first before we can help Orion." Noah reminded him as the Rangers rushed to stand by Troy.

"Noah's right, we can't let this guy escape, too." Gia added.

The Rangers turned to face the monster.

"Here we come, Rangers!" Tusk and Spike roared as they rubbed their right foot against the ground, like a bull.

The two-headed commander charged at the Rangers.

"This can't be good!" Jake quivered

TuskSpike charged closer as his feet bared down on the ground.

"Definitely not good!" Jake cried out as the Commander made impact.

Using the horns on its head, TuskSpike stabbed, threw over, and tossed the Rangers around.

After taking out the other four, TuskSpike used its horns to grab a hold of Troy and toss him into the air.

"Ready to take these punks out?" Tusk asked Spike.

"You read my mind!" Spike replied.

The Rangers recovered and regroup with each other.

"Everyone okay?" Troy asked the others.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gia replied.

"But man, this guy is tough." Noah panted.

"How can we fight something like this?" Emma asked.

The rangers all stood cautiously as the commander stared them down, when Jake realized something that happened when the monster attacked them.

"Guys, he only attacks with his horns." Jake told his friends, pointing at the monster's antlers. "Hey, four eyes, I'm taking you out!"

"Ha!" Tusk laughed. "Give it your best shot!" The monster rubbed his foot against the ground again.

"You asked for it!" Jake yelled as he charged toward the monster. "YAHH!"

The monster charged forward, attempting to use its horn to toss the Ranger into the air, like it did with Troy.

Jake grabbed the base of the monster's horn. He found himself being pushed back as the monster continued to charge him.

"Come on, Jake; show that monster what you're made of!" Gia cheered.

Whether it was the adrenaline from the battle or the fact that Gia was cheering him on, Jake finally gained the upper hand when he switched his feet position. He twirled the monster around with very little effort.

"Take this!" Jake shouted as he raised his left hand. "YAHHHHHH!"

Jake brought down his hand and karate chopped TuskSpike's horn, cutting it off.

The horn fell to the ground with a clatter.

Before TuskSpike could react, Jake twirled his body around and kicked the commander away.

TuskSpike tumbled onto the ground, visibly wounded by Jake's attack.

The other four rangers rushed over to Jake.

"Nice work, Jake!" Noah commended.

"You sure showed him!" Emma spoke.

The Rangers looked on at the wounded commander lying on the ground.

"Spike, how about a little juice?" Spike head asked Tusk Head.

"Yes, those Rangers still haven't begun to fathom our strength." Spike agreed.

The two-headed monster got back on his feet.

"Regeneration!" Spike cried out as his severed horn was restored instantly.

The Rangers were taken aback at this commander's ability.

"No way!" Jake grunted.

"What do we do now?" Gia asked.

Troy had an idea.

"Noah, Emma, use your blasters to take out both horns!" He told them.

"Right!" Noah agreed.

Noah and Emma stepped in front of the group facing the evil commander. The two pulled out their chief weapons.

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma declared as she fired her blaster at Spike's horn.

"Shark Bowgun!" Noah declared as he fired his bowgun at Tusk's horn.

Both blasts succeeded in breaking off both of the monster's horns, but the wound simply regrew like before.

"You think it would as simple as destroying our horns?" Tusk taunted.

Noah and Emma stood in shock as Troy, Gia, and Jake stepped forward.

"How could that not work?" Noah inquired.

"Now it's our turn!" Tusk stated as the monster charged at the Rangers once more.

Before the Rangers knew it, they were hit by TuskSpike's electric attack.

Battered and bruised, the Ranges de-morph once more.

"Now to finish them off." Tusk chuckled.

 _TuskSpike, do not finish them. Remember your role in this plan._

TuskSpike acknowledged the voice speaking to him.

"Well, Rangers…." Tusk stated.

"It looks like you all get to live for a little longer." Spike finished for his counterpart.

The Rangers got back onto their feet.

"See you around." Tusk chimed as the monster disappeared.

Turning to face the forest, Troy remembered about Orion.

"This way." Troy told the others as he rushed over to the forest, stopping right at an opening.

"We have to find Orion before Zilas destroys his morpher." Troy told them.

"Let's split up." Noah suggested. "Troy, you go with Emma. Jake, you go with Gia."

"But what about you, Noah?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Noah assured him.

"Alright, let's get going." Jake urged. "We've got to stop that creep before he finds Orion."

"Remember, to keep your Gosei morphers on in case one of us finds something." Troy reminded them.

"Right!" The Rangers agreed before racing into the forest.

Unbeknownst to the Rangers, two figures stood across the quarry, watching them enter the forest.

"Sir, they've taken the bait." One figure stated. "And Zilas suspects nothing."

 _Excellent, Gynova. Now you and your associate do your work._

"Acknowledged." The figure replied.

* * *

End Notes: I must apologize for deleting the first version of this story, but I have grown accustomed to incorporating actual Japanese footage into my fanfics and I discovered some really good footage that I wish to use for this story.

TuskSpike would have been voiced Dallas Barnett and Ross Girven respectively.

The fight at the beginning of the chapter is from the 33rd episode of Gokaiger, while the fight with TuskSpike is from the 46th episode of Goseiger. I haven't chosen a voice for the two characters yet, but I will they are introduced.

The Legendary Rangers are coming, but not in the next chapter. Also, I plan on having Robo Knight appear next chapter in some form, so speculate on that as well.

Please rate and review. I appreciate your


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Notes: I've decided to introduce more characters and footage from Goseiger into this tribute, namely from Epic On The Movie. This chapter will mostly contain footage from that movie, with a bit of original footage. And I found a way to bring Robo Knight back for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Last Temptation of the Rangers

Noah looked down at the ground and saw something that caught his eye.

"No way." Noah gasped as he pulled out his morpher. "Guys, get over here. I think I found something."

About half an hour later, the other Rangers arrived.

"Noah, what is it?" Troy asked once they had all gathered around.

"This." Noah replied as he held out the object.

"Orion's morpher." Emma gasped.

Jake placed his hands behind his head in worry. "Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad."

"Guys, this is Orion we're talking about." Gia reminded them. "The guy has survived much worse than that monster. I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope you're right, Gia." Troy said as he looked around. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

Elsewhere the two figures appeared, and walked to the edge of a cliff which overlooked the entire quarry.

The first figure was a greenish colored grasshopper like humanoid that held a staff. The second one was an orange colored stalk-eyed fly humanoid who held a mysterious horn.

"It's time to put our plan into action." The Green one stated as the two looked down at the quarry.

"Yeah, Yeah!" the Orange figure cheered effeminately.

The orange figure brought the horn to its mouth and blew it. The horn let out a long dull bugle sound that echoed throughout the quarry.

"What's that sound?" Gia pondered as the Rangers looked around.

Suddenly, the sky darkened as the dark clouds rolled in.

"What's happening?" Emma inquired.

"I don't know…." Troy replied as he began to feel light-headed.

"I-I don't know..." Troy mumbled before falling flat on his face unconscious.

"Troy!" Noah exclaimed.

Emma fell to the ground beside Troy, unconscious.

"Don't tell me." Noah groaned as he looked over at Jake and Gia.

The two rangers also passed out.

Noah now felt very light-headed, and before he knew it, he too fell unconscious.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh..." Noah groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

Noah looked around and saw that he was back in Mr. Burley's classroom. And sure enough, there was Mr. Burley giving a lecture to class.

"Whoa, what a crazy dream…" Noah sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"And that class is when the Armada first arrived on this planet." Mr. Burley explained. "And very soon, we will surrender to the Armada and grant control of the Earth to the Insects."

Noah tilted his head in confusion, and leaned to talk to the student sitting next to him.

"What is he talking about? Noah whispered.

The student transformed into a creature that Noah couldn't help but remember.

"Virox!" Noah exclaimed.

"Surprise!" The Insectoid shouted with glee. "Let the fun begin!"

The insectoid snapped its fingers, and all the students were transformed into Loogies.

"Loogies!" Noah exclaimed before fighting to defend himself from the grunts.

Mr. Burley transformed into Yuffo.

"Get him!" Yuffo commanded.

The Loogies charged at Noah, who fought back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake awoke sitting on a park bench near the playground.

"Oh man, where am I?" Jake groaned as he sat up

"In the middle of our date." A voice beside Jake stated.

Jake turned to his right, not believing it was the voice he heard. Yet it was.

"No way, I must be dreaming." Jake sighed dreamily.

"No dream, Jake." Gia smiled. "Now can we get on with this?"

Jake's eyes bulged in confusion. "Um, with what?"

"Our first kiss." Gia winked.

Jake's heart skipped a beat. "Oh...ohh. Um, yes, yes sure."

"Well, I'm waiting." Gia said.

Jake was about to lean in when he heard some commotion behind him.

"Jake, she's not real!" Gia's voice shouted from behind Jake.

Jake turned around to see Gia running toward him while being chased by Dragonflay.

"What?" Jake gapped in disbelief as he turned back to face the Gia sitting next to him. "Then who are-"

The Gia sitting next to him smiled evilly before transforming into an all too familiar Insectoid.

"Surprise, lover boy!" the Insectoid screeched.

"Beezara!" Jake exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and began fighting the monster.

Before long Jake and Gia re-group to fight both monsters, but they soon realized that they were no match without their morphing powers.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

* * *

"Troy, come on!" Emma pleaded as pulling Troy by the hand as she ran.

The two narrowly missed an incoming garbage truck that ran over several old cars.

"That's right, run rangers!" The driver bellowed revealing itself to be Scraba, the very first monster that the Rangers ever fought. In the passenger seat sat Dizchord, the Insectoid who gave both Troy and Emma the most grief with his terrible music.

Troy and Emma continued running down street avoiding the giant truck coming at them. Like their teammates, they lacked their morphing powers so they were literally on their own.

"Emma, I can't go much longer." Troy panted as the pair ran.

"Troy, don't quit now!" Emma pleaded as the truck grew closer.

Scarba honked the horn as the truck approached the Rangers.

"Look out!" Troy shouted.

Emma turned around as the truck came within collision distance from her. At the very last second, Troy pushed her out of the truck's path.

"Troy, no!" Emma cried out.

Troy braced himself for the inevitable. However it never came, as the rangers were now back in the forest once more.

* * *

"What happened?" Troy panted.

Jake put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "I don't know but I'm glad it's over."

"Uh, hold that thought, Jake." Gia stated as she pointed behind the Black Ranger. "Look!"

The rangers turned around to face a fog infested clearing in the forest. They could make out several shadowy figures in the mist walking toward them.

Before they could respond, the Rangers were struck and hit by an explosion from the shadowy figures. The rangers were knocked back and fell to the ground.

Troy looked up to see all the Warstar aliens they had fought in the past emerging from the mist.

"What, there's more?" Jake groaned as the Rangers slowly got back on their feet.

"They just never give up, do they?" Gia stated.

Troy clenched his fist. "Well, neither are we. We've beaten these guys before, let's do it again."

The Rangers nodded in agreement and were about to charge the Aliens when the latter was engulfed by in tiny explosions caused by an energy blast.

"What was that?" Emma pondered.

The Rangers and the aliens turned to where the blast originated and were shock by what they saw.

Emerging from the shadows was none other than Robo Knight.

"Robo Knight!" Gia and Emma cried out as the Sixth Ranger stepped out of the shadows of the mist.

Robo Knight ignored them, focusing his attention on the Warstar aliens.

"Don't worry, guys." Noah assured the others. "He's got this."

Changing his Robo Blaster to Robo Blade, Robo Knight began slashing the Insectoids away with ease, barely having to put in any effort.

After successfully defeating one Insectoid with his Robo Blade, Robo Knight summoned his Vulcan Cannon.

"Knight Dynamic!" Robo Knight declared as he fired his cannon while performing a 360 spin.

The blasts from his cannon destroyed all the Insectoids.

Awestruck, the Rangers rushed toward their old friend's side.

"Robo Knight, you're alive!" Gia cried out as the Rangers made their way to the knight, stopping mere inches away from him.

"We missed you, Robo Knight!" Emma confessed tearfully.

"Uh…..guys…. it's me." Robo Knight said, his voice now sounding familiar.

Emma released her hold on Robo Knight and took a step back, as the Rangers began to piece together what was going on.

"Orion?" Emma inquired.

"Yeah, it's me." Orion replied.

The Rangers exchanged glances.

"Orion, you're Robo Knight, now?" Jake asked in a confused tone.

"Well, it's a long story..." Orion began.

* * *

 _Orion was blasted into the forest, landing on the ground as he de-morphed._

 _"Man!" Orion groaned as he slowly got back on his feet._

 _Orion looked around the wooded area. "Haven't been here before."_

 _"I better contact the others." Orion stated as he pulled out his morpher. Unfortunately, the call was not able to go through. "Must be some sort of weird interference. Looks like I got to find them the hard way."_

 _Orion was about to leave when he heard something in the trees._

 _"Who's there?" Orion shouted as he got into a defensive stance. He scanned the area for any of the Armada goons._

 _Just when he felt that it was his imagination, he heard chittering coming from the trees behind. He whipped around and saw Atecus hanging from a tree branch._

 _"Super Mega Mode!" Orion declared as he morphed into the Silver Ranger._

 _Atecus jumped off the tree and landed several yards from Orion. He then pulls out his cymbal weapons._

 _"So, you wanna play, huh?" Orion quipped. "Fine, let's play! Super Silver Spear!"_

 _Orion summoned his chief weapon as he charges toward the alien simian._

 _Orion blocked Atecus cymbals with his spear. He then walked around with his spear still pressed against Atecus' cymbal, forcing the simian to back away to maintain balance._

 _Orion attempted to jab Atecus with his spear, but the monkey simply swatted it away from him. Orion tried to counterattack with another jab, but Atecus grabbed hold of the spear with his cymbals, halting the attack._

 _The ape pushed the spear upward. Orion tried to counter this move by swinging the back of his spear at Atecus, but the ape swatted the attack again. Orion then tried to swing the front of his spear at the Ape's side. Thinking quickly, Atecus leaped away to avoid the attack._

 _Once Atecus landed back on the ground, Orion held his spear behind his back. Atecus taunted Orion by banging his cymbals together._

 _"Alright, monkey!" Orion growled as he pulled out a Ranger key (His spear is now gone). "Let's see how you like lions."_

 _Pulling out his Silver morpher once, Orion placed the Legendary Key in it._

 _"Legendary Ranger Mode…Robo Knight!" Orion declared as he morphed into the Original Sixth member of the Mega Rangers._

 _Before Orion could react, he was hit by a fast moving red blur._

 _Wounded, Orion fell to the ground. He looked up to see Zilas standing next to Atecus._

 _"Looks like we finally got him." Zilas sneered as he watched Orion struggle to get back on his feet._

 _Orion prepared to pull out his morpher once more except…it wasn't there._

 _"What?" Orion gasped in shock._

 _"Looking for this?" Zilas asked._

 _Orion looked up once more to see Zilas holding the morpher in his hand._

 _"Give that back!" Orion growled._

 _Zilas sneered as he tossed the device on the ground. He then blasted the morpher, rendering it unusable._

 _"What have you done!" Orion cried out in despair and anger._

 _"Sorry, Silver Ranger, but it was the only way to stop you from using your Legendary modes." Zilas replied smugly. "And it looks like you're stuck in that form, buddy."_

 _Zilas rushed forward as a red blur and knocked Orion off his feet once more._

 _Before Orion could move, Zilas placed his foot on top of Orion's chest preventing him from escaping. He summoned his Saber and poised it at Orion's head._

 _"Oh, you don't know how long I have waited for this, Silver Ranger." Zilas seethed with glee._

 _Suddenly, a rogue blast hit Zilas in the back, knocking him of Orion._

 _Orion took off into the woods, which was not an easy task, because of Robo Knight's armor. Atecus attempte to stop Orion, but ended up blasted by a similar blast._

 _"Who did that?" Zilas demanded as he looked around._

 _"There you are!" Zilas grinned as he noticed a shadowy figure disappearing into the woods._

* * *

"And I've been walking for hours until I found you guys here." Orion stated.

"So, wait who was the person that blasted Zilas?" Noah inquired.

"It wasn't one of you?" Orion asked.

The five Rangers shook their heads.

"I guess that means a Legendary Ranger is helping us." Troy concluded.

The others nodded in agreement.

"But why haven't they shown their faces to us." Gia pointed out. "The Rangers we've met have always been around whenever we needed them."

"I don't know, but I think we have other things to worry about right now." Noah stated. "Like finding a way to de-morph Orion."

"We should take him back to the Command Center." Emma suggested.

"Good idea, Emma." Jake agreed.

"Wait, guys, we can't leave when those aliens are still out there." Troy reminded them. "We still need to find them and Zilas."

The rangers exchanged glances, unsure what they should do.

"Look, I can make it back to the Command Center by myself." Orion told them. "You guys keep looking for Zilas."

"You sure?" Emma asked.

Orion nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"You Rangers aren't going anywhere." A sickening voice stated.

The Rangers turned around to see Gynova and Lurato.

"Uh, guys, who are they?" Jake quivered.

Gynova stepped forward. "I am Gynova and this is my second in Command Lurato. We are the sole surviving members of the Warstar Aliens. We have come to avenge the destruction of Admiral Malkor."

"So, you're the ones who sent those Insects to attack us?" Gia shot.

"Correct, and I must say." Gynova stated. "I'm impressed that you were able to finish them off so quickly. Unfortunately, your time as heroes has come to an end. Loogies, get them!"

At the snap of his fingers, Gynova summoned a platoon of Loogies, who charged at the Rangers.

"Guys, it's Morphin time!" Troy shouted.

Troy summoned his Power Card and Gosei Morpher as did the other.

"Go, Go, Megaforce!" The five Rangers shouted as they placed the cards into the morphers and activated them.

The five Rangers jumped up as they enter the Morphing Sequence, morphing into the Mega Rangers.

Troy brandishing his Dragon Sword, leaped up and flew toward a squad of Loogies. He slashed all of them as he flew past.

"Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!"

Emma, brandishing her Phoenix Shot, leaped up and flew toward another squad of Loogies. She fired multiple blasts from her weapon at the Loogies.

"Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink!"

Jake emerged from the ground with earth shattering explosion. Wielding his Mega Blaster, he shot down several of the Loogies.

"Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black!"

Hanging from a vine and running up on the side of hill, Gia slashed several Loogies with her Tiger Claw.

"Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah, surfing the water of a nearby lake, fired several rounds of blast at the Loogies with his Shark Bowgun.

"Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue!"

The Rangers re-grouped and did a front flip forward.

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Megaforce!"

"What rotten pests!" Lurato growled.

"No matter humans," Gynova said calmly. "you are still no match for the likes of us. We have a few tricks up our sleeves, like this."

Gynova snapped his fingers, summoning a new Insectoid monster.

"Hello, Rangers!" The Insectoid greeted.

It was Vrak!

"Vrak?" Emma questioned.

"But how?" Jake inquired.

"The being you see before you is merely an illusion Rangers." Gynova stated. "Just like the monsters we've sent before you. But don't worry, he's just as powerful as the real one."

"Now move out!" Gynova ordered.

Lurato and Fake Vrak charged.

"Let's do it!" Troy commanded as the team brandished their weapons and charged at the villains.

* * *

The Rangers divided up to fight the three monsters. Noah and Jake took on the fake Vrak, while the girls fought Lurato.

Jake fought Vrak with his Snake Axe, but was coming short against the copy's skills. Fake Vrak managed to kick Jake aside, but that gave Noah the opportunity to join in the fight.

Noah managed to block Fake Vrak's spear with his Bowgun.

"Fake or not, I won't lose to you." Noah panted.

"Oh, Really." Vrak sneered as she shifted to his Earth Mode.

Now free of his lance, Fake Vrak managed to swat Noah away, and kick him into the lake.

"No one does that to my pal!" Jake growled as he entered combat with the Insectoid once more. Despite Jake's strength, he just could not keep up with Vrak, who easily dodged his swings and kicks.

Vrak went in for a slash with his wristblades, but Jake managed to block it with his Snake Axe. Unfortunately, Vrak countered by pushing the axe aside and maneuvering around Jake, giving him the opportunity to land a powerful punch on Jake, knocking the Black Ranger back several feet.

Jake did not falter from the attack, instead leaping up for another attack.

"HAAAH!" Jake yelled as he attempted to attack Vrak again.

Unfortunately, Vrak managed to stop Jake's attack by kneeing him in the gut once he was within range. Jake fell to the ground, giving Vrak the chance to place his foot on Jake's chest, preventing him from escaping.

The Fake Vrak brought his wristblade covered hand to his face.

"No challenge at all." Vrak chuckled.

Suddenly, Noah emerged from the lake, holding his Shark Bowgun.

"Hang on, Jake!" Noah shouted as he fired several rounds of blasts at Vrak.

Vrak was hit several times by the blasts, which managed to knock him off balance, causing him to fall to the ground.

Vrak wasn't ready to give up yet, and was getting back on his feet.

Jake got back on his feet and turned to face Noah.

"Ready to try the new move?" Jake asked.

"No time like the present." Noah agreed.

Jake back-flipped in front of Noah, then did a half flip towards Noah, allowing the latter to grab him by the legs. Jake tightened his feet around Noah's waist, helping his teammate hold him up. Noah held his Shark Bowgun in his left hand while he held up Jake with his right hand.

"Gosei Hurricane!" Noah and Jake shouted as the latter twisted his body around.

The two were creating a mini hurricane with their posture.

Vrak brandished his wristblades. "Let's end this!" He charges at the two Rangers.

He attempted to slash the two once Jake was out of range, but the wind prevented him from landing a hit.

Each Noah turned the front of his body to face Vrak, he fired blasts from his Bowgun while Jake would slash the Insectoid with his axe.

Fake Vrak was severely injured by the Rangers' attack, and perished in an explosion.

"Not quite as tough as the real deal." Jake quipped.

* * *

"Time to play pin the tail on the Rangers." Lurato brandished his two shuriken like weapons.

Emma and Gia come into view and charge at the Insectoid.

"Try this!" Lurato shouted as he threw two shurikens at the female Rangers.

"Look out!" Gia shouted as she and Emma somersaulted away from the shruikens.

The weapons changed course and followed the Rangers.

"Whoa!" Emma gasped as she and Gia somersaulted again to avoid the incoming weapons once more.

"Mega Blasters!" Emma and Gia shouted as the shurikens came at them a third time.

The two rangers fired blasts at the shruikens, successfully breaking them to pieces.

The sharp end of one of the shurikens landed several feet away from Lurato, who was shaking in rage.

"Why you little…." Lurato raged. "I'll crush you!"

Lurato raced forward.

Emma held up her Blaster in her right hand.

"Going up, Hyah!" Emma declared as she leaped up.

Using her suit's abilities, Emma leaned back and flew toward Lurato like an arrow. She held out her arms to her side to steer, while extending her left leg out and keeping her right leg bent.

Before Lurato knew it, he was kicked in the gut by Emma's left foot. Due to the high winds carrying Emma, Lurato was carried with her as she continued to fly forward.

"Have a nice trip!" Emma quipped.

Lurato screamed in fear and confusion as he was being flown.

"See you next fall!" Emma quipped as she fired several rounds at him with her Mega Blaster.

Emma then kicked Lurato with her right foot, knocking him off the wind current that were keeping him airborne.

Lurato fell to the ground, but he wasn't giving up yet. He quickly got back on his feet.

"You wretched, insignificant—" Lurato began before….

"Hyah!" Gia grunted as she leaped above Lurato, knocking him down once more.

Not knowing what to do, Lurato grab onto Gia's ankles, preventing him from leaving. Gia fell flat on the ground.

"Let go!" Gia shouted as she pushed herself off the ground with her hands.

In the process, Gia performed a backflip, forcing the Insectoid to let go of her legs.

Lurato was sent flying by Gia's flip and hit a tree before falling to the ground. Grumbling under his breath, he got back up on his feet and readied to face the rangers again.

"HYAH!" Emma and Gia shouted.

Emma, using her abilities, flew across the forest with Gia sitting on her back. She made her way toward the defenseless Lurato.

"Ready, G!" Emma asked as she prepared her Phoenix Shot.

"Ready, Em!" Gia affirmed as she held up her Tiger Claw.

Lurato with nowhere left to run held up his arm in defense. "Wait, don't, don't!"

"Wind-Crush Slash! Emma and Gia declared as they flew past Lurato and slashed him with their weapons.

Lurato turned around to face him, but the effects of the attack turned Lurato into a statue for a few seconds before he shattered to pieces.

Emma and Gia descended back to the ground as Noah and Jake arrived.

"Guys, did you beat Vrak?" Emma asked.

"No, he got away." Noah replied. "Where's Troy?"

"Last time we saw him he was fighting that Gynova creep." Gia replied.

"Then let's find him and Orion!" Jake stated as he held up his fist.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" TuskSpike shouted

The four Rangers turned around to face TuskSpike, who was preparing to attack them with a green blast.

"Look out!" Jake exclaimed.

He and Gia dodged the attack just in time, but Noah and Emma were hit. Fortunately, the attack didn't cause them to de-morph.

"Emma, Noah!" Gia cried out as she and Jake rushed to their friends' aid.

"We're okay." Noah groaned.

Jake turned his attention back to the monster

"That was a pretty cheap trick, TuskSpike!" Jake growled.

"We're impressed that you defeat those Insectoids, Black Ranger." Tusk commended.

"But you're still no match for the likes of us." Spike stated.

Jake turned around to face Gia.

"It's up to you and me now, Gia." Jake told him.

Gia nodded and stepped forward, standing beside Jake. The two summoned their Ultra Mode Power Cards and Gosei Morphers.

"Ultra Mode, Activate!" Jake and Gia declared as they placed their Power Cards into their morphers, activating them. They were now in their Ultra Mode.

"We will beat you…." Tusk stated.

"Like the pests you are!" Spike stated.

"Jake…" Gia said as she turned to face her partner.

"Yeah." Jake agreed before turning to face the monster.

"Looks like we'll have to destroy both your horns at the same time." The two rangers declared.

Jake and Gia prepared to attack TuskSpike by moving to his side.

"It won't work, fools." Tusk sneered.

"You humans can't beat us that easily!" Spike jeered.

"I get it." Noah realized. "If they destroy the horns at the exact same time, he won't be able to regenerate. I think Jake is onto something." Noah realized.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Emma inqured.

"It doesn't matter." Jake affirmed. "We have to at least try."

"We'll crush you rangers before you have the chance!" Tusk roared as he and Spike fired another electrical blast at Jake and Gia.

Jake and Gia attempted to block the attack, but were engulfed in the blast's explosion.

"HYYYYAAAH!" Jake roared as he emerged from the smoke with Gia behind him.

"Now!" Jake cried out as he and Gia leaped into the air.

They both raised their Ultra Swords to attack the horns. Jake slashed off Tusk's horn, followed by Gia slashing off Spike's horn.

The horns fell to the ground with a clatter, as Jake and Gia landed back on the ground.

TuskSpike backed away from the Rangers.

"Regenerate!" TuskSpike shoute as their wounds regenerated once more.

"Sorry, Jake." Gia stated in sorrow.

Jake placed his arm around Gia's shoulder, pulling her close so he could whisper to her.

"We've got to try something different this time." Jake whispered. "Whatever we do, we have to attack the horns at the exact same time." He then patted Gia on the back before turning his attention back to the monster. "There's no way we're going to lose to this creep!"

"You've got it!" Gia leaped forward.

TuskSpike watched as Gia flipped over him and landed several yards away.

"You Rangers are fools." Tusk laughed as the two Rangers held out their weapons toward him. "Haven't you ever heard that two heads are better than one? Unlike us, you two aren't unified."

"It doesn't matter if we share one body!" Gia shouted as she prepared to charge at the monster.

Jake charged forward as well. "As long as we work together….!"

With two separate enemies coming at them, TuskSpike did not know who to attack.

Jake and Gia both leaped up above TuskSpike in unison.

"We are unified!" Jake and Gia shouted as they both slashed off TuskSpike's horns in unison.

The Rangers landed on the ground as TuskSpike was frozen in shock.

"How…?" Tusk began.

Jake turned around and jabbed TuskSpike's gut with the hilt of his Ultra Sword. This caused the monster to instinctively grab hold of the orb causing the monster to grab the orb hilt. Anticipating this, Jake pole vaulted the monster over himself.

The monster fell several yards away. Gia rushed over to join Jake.

"Let's finish this two headed creep, G." Jake suggested.

"You said it!" Gia agreed.

The two raised their staves together, forming an X shaped symbol.

"Ultra Land Dynamic!" The Rangers shouted as the fired a golden energy blast baring their emblem at the monster.

The attack struck TuskSpike, causing electricity to surge all over his body. He eventually succumbed to his wounds and fell to the ground.

Jake and Gia turned around as the explosion blew to signify his death.

Jake and Gia reverted to their normal Megaforce mode.

"We should work together more often." Jake joked.

"Well, of course, since I was one doing the heavy stuff." Gia teased.

Emma and Noah recovered and rushed over to join their teammates.

"Good work, guys." Noah commended them.

"Thanks, Noah." Jake replied.

"Alright, we better find Troy and Orion." Gia suggested.

"Good idea." Emma agreed.

* * *

In another side of the forest, Troy was still battling Gynova.

Troy, with his sword locked with his opponents' staff, found himself being pushed forward by Gynova.

As Troy was being dragged forward by the monster, the two ended up in an abandoned garage building. Gynova pushed Troy against several rusted fences before tossing him into the wall of the building.

Unfortunately, the wooden walls were long rotten, thus Troy broke through the wall and landed inside the garage.

Determined, Troy pulled out his Mega Blaster and got back up to fight just as Gynova entered the garage.

"Dragon Blast!" Troy shouted as he fired a powerful blast at Gynova, who ricochet the blast by blocking it with his spear. This resulted in creating a big explosion between them. Troy fired another blast once the smoke cleared, which Gynova deflected again.

Gynova, unfazed by the attack, fired his own green colored laser blast at Troy.

Troy was hit by the alien's attack, causing him to drop his blaster.

Undettered, Troy looked back up at Gynova, raising his Dragon Sword.

Gynova held out his Sword as well. "Hyah!"

"You'll never win." Troy seethed.

Troy still holding his Sword, began to walk away to the side. Once Gynova caught on, Troy attempted to make a break for it.

Troy leaped over a rusted old car and then smashed down a fence, which put him face-to-face with Gynova.

Swinging his sword, Troy attempted to slash him, but Gynova successfully blocked it with his sword.

Troy tried circling around the Insectoid to land another hit, but Gynova slashed him with his staff. Gynova then used his spear on Troy's leg, causing the Red Ranger to fall flat on his back.

Gynova then tried to stab Troy in the head with the tip of his staff. Troy rolled away with every jab Gynova made until he was lying on his back. As Gynova prepared to stab him once more, Troy lifted his legs and locked them around the staff.

With Gynova still holding the staff, Troy pulled it towards him with his legs. He then pushed the staff away, causing Gynova to stumble backwards.

Troy quickly got back on his feet and raised his sword, successfully striking Gynova twice with it. Troy did a back-flip to avoid a swing from Gynova's staff. When Troy landed back on his feet, Gynova tried to swing his staff at him once more.

Troy managed to block the attack, forcing the alien to retract his weapon. This left Gynova wide open for Troy to deliver several spark inducing slashes on him. Troy then kicked Gynova backwards.

Gynova rolled on the ground, but quickly got back on his feet. After twirling his weapon in one hand, he brought his free hand to his temple.

"Try this!" Gynova bellowed as he pointed his free hand forward.

His action fired a powerful green like energy that wrapped around Troy.

Troy groaned in pain as he was slowly lifted off the ground.

"Around, and around, and away you go!" Gynova jeered as he twirled Troy around by the energy.

After several seconds, Gynova severed the energy around Troy, which caused Troy to fly into the wall, stunning him briefly.

"I can't believe that a weakling like you actually defeated Malkor." Gynova sneered.

Troy, more determined than ever, got back on his feet and started running outside.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gynova stated before following the Red Ranger.

Troy leaped over some debris, which led him to another side of the garage. As Troy somersaulted, Gynova leaped over as well.

Troy, keeping on track, ran forward and leaped over the same rusted old car. Gynova followed suit, but remained on top of the car, as he now began firing green blasts once more.

Using his Sky power, Troy began to fly without any wings. He began to circle around Gynova as the latter continued to fire blasts at him.

"Hyah!" Troy grunted as he flew toward Gynova, wielding both his blaster and Dragon Sword together. "Time to squash you like a bug."

"WHAT?" Gynova exclaimed.

He quickly jumped off the rusted car while Troy continued flying toward him.

"Time to clip your wings, Red!" Gynova bellowed as he fired another round of energy blasts at Troy.

"HYAH, HYAH!" Troy grunted loudly as he deflected each attack with his Dragon Sword. As he continued flying, he held up his blaster once more and fired several rounds on Gynova, engulfing the latter in smoke.

"Try this on for size, Gy!" Troy quipped.

Troy performed a continually front-flip as he flew toward Gynova. Troy clasped his sword with two hands together.

Before Gynova could react, Troy, using his continual mid-air front-flip, slashed Gynova repeatedly with his sword.

"Red Break Slash!" Troy shouted as he slashed Gynova the nine times.

This move launched Gynova back into the outside of the garage. Gynova then fell off a small cliff, rolling down it until he reached ground level.

Gynova got back on its feet and fired another blast at Troy.

Orion leaped forward and blocked it with his blaster.

"Robo Blaster!" Orion shouted as he fired his weapon at the monster.

"Orion, you're back!" Troy exclaimed.

Orion turned to face Troy, holding his hand in a peace symbol.

"Troy!" Noah shouted.

Troy and Orion turned around to see the other Rangers making their way towards them.

"Let's finish this guy for good!" Troy commanded.

The Rangers summoned their Ultra Cards once more, morphing into their Ultra Modes.

Gynova got back on his feet as electricity sparked all over his body.

"What?" Gynova quivered in fear.

The Rangers pulled out their Miracle Gosei Drive cards, and placed them in their morphers, which were attached to their Gosei Staves.

"Ultra Gosei Dynamic, Activate!" The Rangers declared.

"Knight Dynamic Card, Activate!" Orion declared as he prepared his Vulcan Cannon.

The Rangers placed their Power Orbs around Orion's cannon, as they prepared their most powerful attack.

"Knight Dynamic, strike!" The Rangers declared as their weapons fired a powerful blast that hit Gynova.

Giant explosions began to engulf Gynova before he fell to the ground, triggering an explosion to signify his death.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" Troy declared.

Orion sank to the ground, exhausted from the battle.

"Orion, you okay?" Emma inquired.

Meanwhile, on a distant cliff, Vrak observed the Rangers with a grin.

"TuskSpike, Gynova, Lurato, you have all served me well." Vrak stated. "Your actions will not be forgotten. However, I still need one of you for my plan."

Vrak snapped his fingers. "Zombats!"

A swarm of Zombats descended, flying toward TuskSpike. They latched onto the fallen monster, and revived him.

"Guys, look!" Jake exclaimed as he pointed toward the city.

The Rangers looked up to see TuskSpike as a giant making his way toward the city.

"We have to stop him!' Emma declared.

"How?" Noah asked. "We can't use our Zords without our Ranger keys."

"We use the Mechazords." Jake stated.

"You think they'll be strong enough to fight him?" Orion asked.

"We don't have much choice." Troy replied. "They're the only Zords we can use right now."

"Then let's do it." Gia agreed.

The Rangers pull out their Zord Power Cards and placed them into their morphers. After activating their morphers, the Rangers' Mechazords emerged.

"Hyah!" The Rangers grunted as they entered their Zords.

"Gosei Great Megazord!" The Rangers declared as they formed the Basic form of their Megazord.

"Jake and Gia, take the lead!" Troy commanded.

"Right!" The two Rangers nodded as they pulled out additional Power Cards.

"Land Brothers, Activate!" The two declared as they placed the cards into the morphers and activated them.

Their card holograms became giant size, as they transformed into three land auxiliary Zords.

The Three Zords attached themselves to the Megazord, allowing it to use an alternate combination. The Rhino Zord became the right foot and the Dino Zord became the right foot. The Beetle Zord attached to the Megazord's neck becoming its new head.

"Land Gosei Great, Ready!" Jake and Gia declared as their Megazord combination was completed.

The Rangers turned their Megazord to face the giant TuskSpike.

"Your fancy toys are no match for the likes of us, Rangers!" Tusk bellowed.

"Eat dirt, Rangers!" Spike shouted as the monster fired brown like boomerang projectiles at the Megazord.

"Emma, Noah, block!" Troy commanded.

Noah and Emma controlled the Megazord's arm, allowing it to block TuskSpike's projectiles with ease as it walked toward the monster.

"Alright, four eyes, time to show you what five heads can do!" Jake declared as he took control of the Megazord. "Beetle Headbutt!"

Jake controlled the Megazord, causing its beetle horned head to jab TuskSpike in the gut.

TuskSpike backed away in pain, but once he recovered, they both started laughing.

"You Rangers don't get it." Tusk taunted. "It doesn't matter if you defeat me; your planet is still doomed."

"No you're the ones who don't get it." Gia shot. "You creeps never should have messed with our planet!"

Gia took control of the Megazord this time. "DINO KICK!"

The Megazord raised its right foot and kicked TuskSpike in the gut, knocking him back.

Jake turned to face Gia.

"You wanna finish this together?" Jake asked as he held up his Victory Charge card.

Gia smiled at Jake from behind her helmet as she pulled out her Victory Charge card.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Gia replied.

The two turned back to face the monster outside their cockpit.

"Victory Charge, Activate!" The Rangers declared as they placed their cards into their morphers and activated them.

The Megazord fired several giant card shapes blasts at TuskSpike.

Gia piloted the Megazord to leap upwards.

"When you mess with one head…." Jake and Gia declared.

"You mess with them all!" All Five declared as they all punched the final strike buttons. "Land Strike!"

The Megazord flew toward TuskSpike with its foot raised to kick. Since the Rhino Zord was its foot, once the Megazord made impact with TuskSpike's chest, the Drill pierced through the monster.

The result ended in a massive explosion, as the Megazord retracted from Zilas and landed several hundred meters away from TuskSpike.

TuskSpike, imploding at this point, looked on at the Megazord.

"We have not yet begun to fight!" TuskSpike both screamed as they fell down in defeat and exploded.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" Gia and Jake declared.

The Megazord struck a pose as the explosions died down.

"Alright, let's pick up Orion and head back to the command center!" Troy commanded.

* * *

End Notes: The next chapter will focus primarily on Zilas/Jordan and introduce one of the Legendary Rangers, so speculate a bit till then.

The scenes with Gynova and Lurato are from the Goseiger Epic Movie while the scenes with TuskSpike are from Goseiger episode 46. Orion's Battle with Atecus is taken from Gokaiger Episode 39.

This will also be the last chapter that will feature any incorporated footage. The rest of the story will be original work.

Please Rate and Review. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
